


The study of demons and their behavior

by silverynight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Smitten Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: They’re both fascinating, although Anathema decides to start with the demon for her study. She usually brings her notebook with her whenever she pays them a visit (she loves her laptop, but it’s more practical for her to use the notebook).“Crowley, are you jealous?” Anathema asks that evening at the bookshop, making Newton tense on his seat. She’s not even hiding the fact that she’s taking notes, but neither the demon nor the angel have bothered asking her what’s that for.





	The study of demons and their behavior

It’s actually fascinating to be friends with Aziraphale and Crowley, at least for a witch like Anathema who now has the opportunity to study angels and demons up close. However, she’s aware neither of them are exactly like the others, but it’s still interesting for her to observe how they react to different situations.

They both love each other; Crowley is anything but subtle, always giving the angel whatever he wants, doing _miracles_ (as they call it) for the other even though Aziraphale has as much power as him and can do it himself. He enjoys it, Anathema would say he loves being needed by his angel.

Aziraphale is more shy (thousands of years trying to deny his feelings because he was afraid of the other angels are still difficult to forget, even now that they’re safe). However he likes to use words to express his feelings, he often tells Crowley how beautiful he is, making the demon turn as red as his hair.

Now, Aziraphale loves food; he doesn’t need to drink or eat, but he enjoys doing it and it’s really curious considering that’s frowned upon by the other angels. Crowley, on the other hand, is not at all interested in food (oh, but he likes alcohol) and he just spends his time watching Aziraphale eat instead.

Newt thinks is romantic, Anathema says it’s almost ridiculous. Well… It’s a little bit romantic considering the demon has been in love for 6000 years and he still looks at the angel with heart eyes.

They’re both fascinating, although Anathema decides to start with the demon for her study. She usually brings her notebook with her whenever she pays them a visit (she loves her laptop, but it’s more practical for her to use the notebook).

“Crowley, are you jealous?” Anathema asks that evening at the bookshop, making Newton tense on his seat. She’s not even hiding the fact that she’s taking notes, but neither the demon nor the angel have bothered asking her what’s that for.

The demon chuckles, moving his hand, dismissing the question like he doesn’t care. Anathema has been with the two of them enough to know that means that he _cares a lot_ about that.

“Of course not!” He says, smiling with all his teeth. “Angel is _mine_, there’s no need to be jealous! He only wants me.”

Anathema nods as she writes down “possessive” and “it’s difficult for him say the word _love_ out loud.”

“Well, that’s a relief!” She grins, trying not to sound too amused. “I was starting to worry over that poor man over there. The guy hasn’t stopped staring at Aziraphale… I wonder what they’re talking about…”

The angel laughs at something the man says at that moment and Crowley looks at the human like he’s going to kill him.

Fortunately, he doesn’t. He just walks over there with his hair on fire, scaring the poor man before wrapping himself around his angel. Aziraphale sighs and erases the guy’s memory before something else happens.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Crowley! You know I only love you!” Anathema manages to hear the angel saying, before he kisses the demon repeatedly all over the face until he melts in his arms.

Anathema then adds on her notebook: “will burst into flames out of jealousy” and “definitely has done that before.”

“Well, this has been really interesting so far,” she comments, making Newton laugh.

She’ll pay them another visit soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr blog for more fics! -> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
